For the prior art apparatus for removing a liquid from objects which either contain the liquid therein or bear it thereon, there is known with reference to for example Japanese utility model publication No. 50-10012 a liquid absorption roller having applied over its roller surface by adhesion with a covering of a fibrous sheet comprising such a nonwoven mat in which fibers are three-dimensionally interlaced and a polymer is impregnated in cavities thereof to provide a continuous and microporous structure.
This liquid absorption apparatus has an exceeding initial liquid absorption power in comparison to such liquid absorption rollers which have their surfaces covered with natural sponge, a paper made of natural or synthetic fibers, an ordinary felt or the like. However, it has a shortcoming such that since there lies a limitation with respect to the thickness in which the fibrous sheet can be produced, its liquid absorption power or capacity becomes considerably lowered after its use for some time. To overcome the shortcoming, it may be devised to provide such a liquid absorption roller which has plies of the fibrous sheet wound on the roller surface. Then, although the retentivity of the absorption power may possibly be more or less improved, another difficulty is met such that the structural durability of the roller is far from being adequate. Further, if it is then made to apply an adhesive agent to plies of the fibrous sheet wound on the roller surface in order to overcome the difficulty, a fresh problem is posed such that the flow or migration of liquid through the fibrous sheet is obstructed, whereby it can no longer be expected to attain the very sought-for enhancement of the retentivity of the liquid absorption power.
Then, with reference to Japanese patent application Kokai (=laying-open) publication No. 59-53764, thereby such a nonwoven fabric roller device is known, which comprises a roller body provided with many plies of a nonwoven fabric which are piled one on another in a compressed manner, and an inner suction mechanism. This device is improved over the above considered absorption rollers of the prior art in that it can effect a suction of liquid, but it still is not fully satisfactory in that it cannot at once remove a whole of the liquid or liquid matter present on or in an object to be treated for removal of the liquid or liquid matter.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a liquid absorbing apparatus which is remarkable in respect of the liquid absorption power and its retentivity and which can make it possible to squeeze liquid uniformly.